1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable radiotelephone, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a watch type portable radiotelephone which can be worn around the wrist.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable radiotelephones include an HHP (hand-held programming device), a CT-2 (second generation cordless telephone), an analog type or digital type cellular phone, a personal communication system (PCS) phone, etc. Such portable radiotelephones perform a communication function while conducting radio communications with a base station.
Currently, development of such portable radiotelephones are kept in pace with the tendency of electronic elements to provide a high sensitivity, a compactness and a lightness. Portable radiotelephones can be classified, in terms of external construction, into a first generation having a bar type construction and a second generation having a flip type construction. The flip type portable radiotelephones and third generation folder type portable radiotelephones are widely used. In the future, the tendency toward the use of the folder type portable radiotelephones or portable terminals having a more compact construction will be increased.
A conventional bar type portable radiotelephone comprises a body element, an antenna unit which is installed at an upper end of the body element, an earpiece which is located below the antenna unit and includes a speaker, an LCD unit which is installed below the earpiece, a key pad which is located below the LCD unit and includes a multitude of number keys and function keys, and a microphone unit which is located below the key pad.
A conventional flip type portable radiotelephone (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,979) includes a body element, a flip element, and a hinge unit for connecting the body element and the flip element with each other. In the conventional flip type portable radiotelephone, an antenna unit is installed at an upper end of the body element, an earpiece including a speaker is located below the antenna unit, an LCD unit is mounted below the earpiece, a key pad including a multitude of number keys and function keys is disposed below the LCD unit, and a microphone unit is mounted below the key pad. The microphone unit can be installed at the flip element, as occasion demands.
A conventional folder type portable radiotelephone (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,089) includes a body element, a folder, and a hinge unit for rotating the folder at one end of the body element by an angle capable of rendering communication. In the conventional folder type portable radiotelephone, an antenna unit is installed at an upper end of the body element, a key pad including a multitude of number keys and function keys is disposed below the antenna unit, and a microphone unit is mounted below the key pad. An earpiece including a speaker is located at an upper end of the folder which is opened and closed by the hinge unit, and an LCD unit is mounted below the earpiece. At this time, the hinge unit which facilitates opening and closing of the folder with respect to the body element, performs a function of electrically as well as mechanically connecting the body element and the folder with each other.
Among the bar type, flip type and folder type portable radiotelephones, the flip type and the folder type portable radiotelephones provide excellent sound sensitivity levels and are used increasingly.
The use of flip type portable radiotelephones is currently increasing because the flip element coupled to the body element serves upon a standby mode to protect the multitude of keys provided on the body element and prevent erroneous operation of those keys. Moreover, in a talking mode, the flip element serves as a reflecting plate for concentrating sound during speaking to enhance the sound sensitivity level. In addition, the flip type construction is advantageous in terms of compactness of the body element in that the microphone unit can be installed on the flip cover.
Similarly to the flip type construction, the use of folder type portable radiotelephones is currently increasing because the folder coupled to the body element serves upon a standby mode to protect a key pad provided on the body element and prevent erroneous operations of the multitude of keys. Moreover, in a talking mode, the folder serves as a reflecting plate for concentrating sound during speaking to enhance the sound sensitivity level. In addition, the folder type construction is advantageous in terms of compactness of the body element in that the speaker unit and the LCD unit can be installed on the folder.
At this time, while the trend in portable radiotelephones is currently toward the miniaturization thereof, there exists a limit in miniaturizing portable radiotelephones because a minimum distance must be secured between the ear and the mouth of a user. In other words, in the case of the portable radiotelephone, a distance over 14 cm must be secured between a talking section (where a microphone is installed) and a hearing section (where an earpiece including a speaker is located) of the portable radiotelephone. Accordingly, the flip type or the folder type portable radiotelephones can only be miniaturized while maintaining an adequate total length.
Therefore, in the conventional bar type, flip type and folder type portable radiotelephones, strict limits are placed upon the miniaturization process. Hence, conventional portable radiotelephones suffer from defects in that portability thereof is deteriorated. Further, while it is the norm to carry a radiotelephone in a pocket, separate bag, or by hand, the likelihood that a radiotelephone become lost is remarkably increased. Also, if a radiotelephone is dropped due to careless handling or impacted, the radiotelephone is likely to be damaged and rendered useless.
Furthermore, conventional radiotelephones suffer from the problem of being unable to ensure waterproofness in a reliable manner.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and a primary object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which is worn around the wrist, thereby improving portability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which is advantageous in terms of miniaturization thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which can be worn around the wrist, thereby minimizing the likelihood of it being dropped.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which has battery pack connection means for enabling a battery pack to be locked to and unlocked from a body element in a direction perpendicular to the body element.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which has battery pack connection means possessing waterproofing means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which has battery pack connection means enabling a connection to be realized on a point basis (a point to point contact pattern).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which has a board assembly integrally assembled thereto.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which has a sliding key input button possessing waterproofing means.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a watch type portable radiotelephone which has a sliding key input button capable of being installed to a terminal and easily manipulated.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a portable radiotelephone including a body element having upper and lower case frames. The body element has data input means, an LCD unit outputting inputted data and displaying a variety of information, an antenna unit electrically connected to a receiver and a transmitter, a speaker unit, and a microphone unit. Holding means are formed integrally with the lower case frame of the body element. The holding means includes a receiving space in which a battery pack for supplying power to the body element can be received. The holding means secures the battery pack to the body element when the battery pack is locked to the body element. Locking means are provided for locking and unlocking the battery pack to and from the body element in a direction perpendicular to a plane of the body element. Connection means are provided for electrically connecting the body element and the battery pack to each other and a wristband is connected to the body element for enabling the portable radiotelephone to be worn around the wrist.